Más que palabras son acciones
by Lynn S 09
Summary: A veces las acciones llegan a decir más que las palabras, darle un calido abrazo o regalarle algo son algunos ejemplos de ello pero tampoco esta de más decirle a tu pareja o a tu pan que lo amas, ama por lo que es, no por lo que tiene y solo así, conseguirás la verdadera felicidad #3: El lenguaje de las flores [KotoUmi]
1. La hermosa chica de ojos rasgados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

-Diálogos-

 _[Punto de vista / Point of View]_

 _Flash Back_

Bien, como siempre subiendo cosas nuevas para no actualizar (Mentira, bloqueos) como el summary lo dice este espacio será para pequeños OS de SV Aquí la lista de cuales estarán durante estos 7 días:

#1: La hermosa chica de ojos rasgados [NicoMaki] **14/02**

#2: Doncella del Tarot [NozoEli] **15/02**

#3: El lenguaje de las Flores [KotoUmi] **16/02**

#4: Casualidades de la vida [TsubaHono] **17/02**

#5: No necesito algo más que un simple abrazo tuyo [RinPana] **18/02**

#6: Eres una paradigma indescifrable [AnjuEre] **19/02**

#7: Diferentes rutinas [NozoNico/EliNico/NozoMaki/EliMaki/HonoUmi] **20/02**

* * *

Más que palabras son acciones

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Pareja:

 **NicoMaki**

.

.

.

.

[ _#1:_ _La hermosa chica de **ojos rasgados**_ ]

 _¿Cuántas veces me has dicho las palabras_ _ **"te amo"**_ _? ¿Una? ¿Dos? No lo sé, pero aun así sé que tu personalidad no te deja demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos…Aun así, gracias por estar a mi lado en estos últimos meses, realmente me haces feliz, a tu lado puedo olvidarme de todo mis problemas siendo cautivada por ti._

 _¿Has pensado en que sería de nosotras si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido?_

 _¿Pensaste alguna vez que te enamorarías de mí?_

 _¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?_

 _¿Fue casualidad del destino o no?_

 _¿Estoy en tu mente como tú estás en la mía?_

 _¿Por qué es que pienso tanto?_

 _¿Lo sabes?_

 _Si lo sabes dímelo…_

* * *

 _El día de hoy me encuentro en la sala del club, no hay nadie más aquí solo yo…_

 _Nozomi y Eli se fueron a seguir enseñando cosas sobre el Consejo Estudiantil a las chicas de segundo año, especialmente a Honoka, gracias a su gran despiste que tiene durante gran parte del día._

 _¿Realmente ella es la líder de_ ** _μ's_** _y la nueva presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?_

 _Qué ironía de la vida._

 _Suspiro viendo hacia la nada, segundos después cierro mis ojos carmesí viendo hacía el pasado que me había dejado una gran herida, ese pasado en donde hace dos años se fundó este club, donde deje que mis expectativas como una_ _ **school idol**_ _fueran más allá de la realidad, donde gracias a ellas mis miembros se fueron de uno a uno argumentando que era demasiado para ellas, por culpa de mi cegado egoísmo acabe sola en esta gran y vacía sala de club, como dicen_ _ **"todo lo bueno termina…".**_

 _Quede sola._

 _Nadie me esperaba para ir juntas al club._

 _Nadie estuvo ahí para mí en esa enorme habitación, pero sobre todo…_

 _No había alguien que me dijera_ _ **"Volvamos a casa juntas".**_

 _Durante segundo año conocí a_ _ **Nozomi**_ _y a la chica rusa de intercambio,_ _ **Eli Ayase.**_

 ** _Nozomi_** _fue la primera en hablarme, una vez después de habernos tomado en uno de los pasillos de la academia, ella se disculpó conmigo luego de notar que mi almuerzo estaba en el piso, desde ese día ella me arrastraba hacia la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para almorzar con ella y con_ _ **Eli**_ _._

 _Al inicio yo me comporte de manera egocéntrica solo con el hecho de que ambas se alejaran de mí, pero ellas no se rindieron y terminaron ganado mi confianza como mi corazón._

 _A pesar de estas en aulas distintas, ellas iban por mí, convirtiéndose en una nueva y agradable rutina diaria._

 _Luego de un año así, apareció_ _ **μ's**._

 _Al inicio yo no quería nada con esas chicas que querían ser_ _ **school idols**_ _por el simple hecho de que la academia cerraría en 3 años, dejando a los primeros grados sin nadie inferior a ellos._

 _Realmente no quería volver a subir a una nube de ensueño para después caer con brusquedad, yo ya me había conformado con solo tener a_ _ **Nozomi**_ _y a_ _ **Eli**_ _a mi lado, aunque hubo momentos en el que el Consejo les consumía mucho tiempo, dejándome sola de vez en cuando._

 _Aun así, me alegra que_ _ **Honoka**_ _como ustedes 5 me hayan insistido mucho gracias a la ayuda de_ _ **Nozomi**_ _, a veces puede llegar a ser buena persona._

 _Conocer a_ _ **μ's**_ _y verlo crecer me permitió conocerte a ti también,_ _ **Maki Nishikino.**_

 _Un brusco ruido me despertó de mi ensoñación._

 _La ocasionante de tal sonido atroz era nada más y menos que **Rin** , la chica gato._

-¡Hola Nico-chan, nya~!- _Puse una mano en mi plano pecho controlando mis latidos después de tal espanto._

-¡No tenías por qué espantarme así Rin!- _le reprimí con una mirada fulminante._

\- Jeje Rin se disculpa nya~- _Ella solo me saco la lengua, enojándome aún más, esta chica sí que sabe sacarme de mis casillas._

-Jum- _Fue lo único que fui atinar a decir, ahora que observo bien, solo la chica gato estaba ahí jugando con… ¿unos nendoroids de mí y de_ _ **Maki**_ _…?_

 _¿De dónde los había sacado?_

-Rin, ¿Dónde están Hanayo y Maki-chan?- _Ahora ella tenía unos de cada integrante de_ ** _μ's_**

 _En serio, ¿de dónde los está sacando?_

-Ellas estaban detrás de Rin nya~

-….

 _Luego de esa gran explicación por parte de ella, me quede mirando mi poster de_ ** _μ's_** _, realmente me veía bien ahí, me veo adorable~_

-¡Rin, te dije que no corrieras!- _Esa voz…._

 ** _¡Maki!_**

 _Voltee mi mirada hacia dónde provenía esa hermosa voz, ahí estaba ella con una Hanayo respirando con mucha dificultad, ella tenía el ceño fruncido mientras le daba una gran reprimenda a la pobre_ _ **Rin,**_ _realmente la compadezco._

 _Una vez que_ _ **Maki**_ _se calmó, ambas se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares, ella al notar mi mirada comenzó a jugar con un mecho de su cabello._

-¿Y bien? ¿Le mostraste a Nico-chan lo que querías Rin?

 _Oh._

 _Espera, ¿Qué me iba a mostrar_ _ **Rin**_ _…?_

-Ohh~ ¡Cierto nya~! – _tomo su bolsa abriéndola rápidamente mientras removía todo para buscar algo._

 _Una vez que lo encontró con gran velocidad se puso a mi lado._

-¿Qué es Rin? – _La mire con cierta desconfianza_

-Sólo junta tus manos y extiéndelas, no es nada malo, confía en Rin nya~ - _Trate de ver algún brillo de maldad en sus ojos pero no había nada así, solo sinceridad._

 _Con un suspiro hice lo que me había pedido, una vez así, puso algo entre ambas con una gran sonrisa, retrocedió unos pasos posando sus manos detrás de su espalda._

 _Con curiosidad baje mi vista, me impresione de ver qué es lo que era._

 _¡Era un hermoso collar con la sigla de_ ** _μ's_** _!_

-¡Gracias Rin, es precioso~! – _me lance a abrazarla, ella riendo me correspondía._

 _Varios minutos después del eufórico abrazo que le había dado a la chica gato sentí como unos brazos se interponían entre nosotras, me zafó del abrazo y con gran agilidad me dio una media vuelta para así poderme posesivamente, mi cabeza fue a parar en un suave y buen proporcionado busto._

 _Espera…. ¡¿Busto?!_

 _Sentí como mi cara estaba ardiendo, asustada levante el rostro, encontrándome con el rostro y algunos traviesos mechones rojizos de mi princesa escarlata, ella no parecía darse cuenta de mi mirada ya que aún seguí viendo atrás de mí, posiblemente donde_ _ **Rin**_ _debería de estar._

-Ella es mía Rin – _Su voz…su voz sonó_ _ **tan genial~**_

 _Realmente no me importaba tanto si no me dijera mucho las palabras_ _ **"te amo"**_ _", sus acciones impulsivas dicen más al igual que sus canciones, ella es así y así la amo, no importa si nos llegamos a gritar mucho por no estar en constante acuerdo._

-¡Rin no estaba haciendo algo malo nya!

-¡A-Aun así!

-¡Yo tengo a mi Kayo-chin! – _Gracias a la gran fuerza que_ _ **Maki**_ _estaba aplicando al abrazo yo no pude ver nada, pero por el_ _ **"¡R-Rin-chan!"**_ _de_ _ **Hanayo**_ _supuse que_ _ **Rin**_ _la había abrazado también_ \- ¡Además, todas tendrán el mismo collar, no tienes por qué estar celosa nya!

-¡Eso no cuenta!

-¡Solo es un regalo Maki-chan nya! ¡Te di lo mismo a ti!

 _No puedo respirar_ _ **Maki**_ _…_

-¡P-Pero Nico-chan es diferente!

 _Antes de que siguieran peleando, la puerta se abrió bruscamente._

-¡Basta las dos! - _¡Por fin!_ _ **Eli**_ _eres mi salvación_.

-Ara~ Maki-chan~ ¿Por qué estas abrazando a Nicocchi~? – _Ya me extrañaba que no hablará…_

-¡E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nozomi!

\- Jeje~ Nicocchi es mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto al ver que no puede respirar porque la estas sofocando con tu pecho claro que es de mi incumbencia Maki-chan~

 _Una vez que la miko dijo aquello, ella aflojo el abrazo permitiéndome voltear hacia donde estaban todas, si, incluida una Umi al borde del desmayo._

-Gracias Nozomi…

-De nada Nicocchi~ - _me guiño el ojo juguetonamente como acostumbraba solo para ponerla celosa y funciono._

 _Antes de poder hablar, los labios de_ _ **Maki**_ _capturaron los míos, duramos solo unos segundos pero parecieron eternos para mí, apenas consiente de mí alrededor escuche un:_

-Nico-chan solo es mía, Nozomi.

 _Mi hermosa chica de ojos rasgados._

* * *

¡Y listo~! No lo extendí más porque realmente guardo ideas para otros momentos pero así creo que quedo bien.

Siendo honesta me encanta la Maki celosa aún más porque me recuerda a mi novia xDDD (Si llegas a leerlo es para decirte que te amo uwu)

Oh~ El día blanco será desde la perspectiva de Maki y así sucesivamente con las demás.

¡También habrá uno en el fandom de AnR con un escritor especial de ahí~! ¡Pasen a su perfil si gustan, su nombre de usuario es **Legan Hanazono**!

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Doncella del Tarot

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

-Diálogos-

 _[Punto de vista / Point of View]_

 _Flash Back_

#1: **La hermosa chica de ojos rasgados** [NicoMaki] **14/02**

#2: **Doncella del Tarot** [NozoEli] **15/02 [Modificado: 24/06 ]**

#3: **El lenguaje de las flores** [KotoUmi] **24** **/06**

#4: **Casualidades de la vida** [TsubaHono] ... **/06**

#5: **No necesito algo más que un simple abrazo tuyo** [RinPana] ... **/06**

#6: **Eres una paradigma indescifrable** [AnjuEre] ... **/06**

#7: **Diferentes rutinas** [NozoNico/EliNico/NozoMaki/EliMaki/HonoUmi] ... **/07**

* * *

Más que palabras son acciones

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki

.

.

.

.

Pareja:

NozoEli

.

.

.

.

[ #2: Doncella del Tarot ]

 _El día de hoy me encontraba en mi departamento con mi mejor amiga, Nicocchi, mejor conocida como las mascota del grupo de muse o simplemente con su "Nico Nico Nii~"_

—Nicocchi, — _Luego de llamarla a los segundos me miro separado sus ojos carmesí de su móvil_

—¿Qué sucede Nozomi? – _Como siempre y lo será posiblemente eternamente me contesto con molestia en su voz, creyendo que no me estaba dando cuenta de sus movimientos ella le dio otro vistazo a su móvil, el cual por cierto no dejaba de vibrar…Posiblemente sea spam de Rin-chan o se escuchó una Maki-chan molesta~_

—Si no dejas ese celular le diré a Maki-chan lo que escondes debajo de tu cama~ — _O si señores, hace dos semanas me encontré con algo muy interesante debajo de la cama de Nicocchi._

 _Me había quedado en la casa de Nicocchi junto a Elicchi por culpa del tifón que se dejó caer cuando estábamos ahí._

 _Lo que me había encontrado debajo de la cama de Nicocchi no era nada más ni menos que~_

 _¡Una dakimakura de Maki-chan~!_

 _Mi impresión fue demasiada que incluso hasta la cocina, en donde por cierto estaban Elicchi con Nicocchi haciendo chocolate caliente a petición de mi chica rusa favorita~_

 _Luego de aquel grito ambas llegaron rápidamente, la entrada de Elicchi fue muy graciosa:_

 _—¡¿Quién le hizo daño a mi Non-tan?! –En su mano traía consigo un bate de baseball, apuntando hacia la nada y su mirada era fría pero también se podía notar el miedo en ellos._

 _—¡¿Estas bien Nozomi?! –Seguida de mi amada rubia, atrás de ella llego Nicocchi, pero ella a diferencia de Elicchi consigo traía un cuchillo de carnicero._

 _Sin querer mi risa salió, durante varios minutos me estuve riendo, sus acciones y caras realmente no tenían precio, fue un precioso momento que siempre perdurara en mi memoria._

 _Cuando por fin había logrado controlar mi risa y secado con una mano algunas lágrimas, sonriendo descaradamente saque lo que me había encontrado con anterioridad debajo de la cama de Nicocchi, cuando ambas notaron eso sus caras cambiaron drásticamente~ ¡Sobre todo la de Nicocchi~!_

 _—¡¿Q-QUÉ C-CREES QUE HACES CON ESO N-NOZOMI?! –Antes de ir contra mí fue a la cocina y regreso sin nada en las manos, al menos tenía consideración hacia mi persona._

 _El pequeño demonio como lo había apodado Anju Yuki de A-RISE fue conmigo intentándome arrebatar a su preciada Maki-chan, aprovechando que la soltó un momento para descansar la levante por encima de mi cabeza sonriendo divertida por sus caras de frustración al no llegar._

 _—¡Eli, dile que me regrese a Maki-chan! –Haciendo un gran puchero fue con Elicchi, ella desde el inicio se estaba riendo en voz baja, a ver como Nicocchi le imploraba sonriendo fue conmigo y me la quito con delicadeza._

 _—¡Gracias E—…! –Aww pobre Nicocchi, justo cuando estaba por llegar a por su "Maki-chan" mi chica la detuvo._

 _—Antes de que te la regrese, ¿Me podrías explicar por qué tienes esto Nico? –A pesar de intentar sonar dura su voz salió burlesca._

 _—¡E-Eso no les incumbe! –Un gran sonrojo estaba en la cara de Nicocchi, se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras volteaba a dirección de la puerta, posiblemente para que no viéramos su rostro aun así las puntas de sus orejas la delataban._

 _—Ya, ya Nicocchi~—Me acerque sonriente y le pase un brazo por su hombro mientras que con la otra le revolvía el cabello— Elicchi~ Dale a la bebé lo que quiere~_

 _—¡Yo no soy su hija par de gays! –Antes de otro arrebato, le entregaron la dakimakura y la abrazo con mucha alegría~_

 _—¡Aun así nos amas Nicocchi/Nico! –Sin esperar consentimiento de ella, Elicchi y yo la encerramos en un gran abrazo grupal._

—¡No, no, no, no, Nozomiii! – _Al parecer ella también se había acordado lo que había pasado, ya que incluso apago su celular_ —¡Ya lo apagué! ¡Dime que quieres!

—Ara ara~ ¿Por qué tan agresiva Nicocchi~? Yo no te he hecho algo malo…— _Fingí que en dónde está mi corazón me dolió, posando una de mano en ese lugar y lo último que había dicho con una voz adolorida._

—Ahg, no empieces Nozomi – _Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco_

—Jeje~ Bueno, ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez en un cuento de hadas Nicocchi~? – _Se sorprendió por lo que dije, luego pareció pensarlo un poco después me dijo:_

—¡Claro que si Nozomi~! Sobre todo Eli y tú en ese tipo de historias – _Me lo dijo sonriendo sus ojos carmesí mostraron un gran brillo, eso me dio mala espina…_

—¿E-Enserio?

—¡Pues claro~! ¡Imagina que…!

 ** _En un castigo custodiado por un gran dragón de dos cabezas se encontraba una hermosa doncella amante de las cartas del Tarot, por ello a través de los años se le fue apodada "Doncella del Tarot", muchos no sabían su nombre, para la mayoría del mundo solo sabían que se apellidaba Tojo, un apellido que con el paso de los años se fue perdiendo._**

 ** _Antes de que dicha doncella fuera encerrada en ese castillo, ella había sido custodiada por los dos mejores guardianes del Reino de Akihabara, Eli Ayase y Nico Yazawa._**

 ** _¿Qué había pasado con dichos caballeros?_**

 ** _Nadie lo sabía, incluso la misma doncella hoy en día vive en la ignorancia de ese hecho._**

 ** _Fue un 16 de Octubre cuando todo se desmorono, poco a poco ciudadanos fueron desapareciendo, los pocos que quedaron se mudaron a otros reinos pero los que aún le fueron fieles a los reyes Tojo permanecieron, peleando contra una causa misteriosa._**

 ** _En el pasillo de los cuartos reales se encontraban tres individuos, dos caballeros y una doncella._**

 ** _—¿Qué crees que está pasando, Nozomi? –La chica de fuerte carácter le pregunto a su protegida, esta estaba recargada contra una de las puertas._**

 ** _—No lo sé Elicchi… —Nozomi vio a ambas con angustia en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas._**

 ** _—De seguro es Yamato… —Murmuro para sí misma la pelinegra, ganando la atención de las otras._**

 ** _—¿Yamato? ¿Kozuto Yamato? –Preguntó la ojiazul queriendo confirmar al mismo sospechoso._**

 ** _—Sí, desde que supo que nosotras seríamos de la custodia real de Nozomi me estuvo molestando, ya sea cambiando "accidentalmente" mi equipamiento, chocando contra mí cada vez que me lo he topado… —Antes de continuar con su relato se tomó el brazo izquierdo, haciendo una ligera mueca— O el hecho de que por accidente casi me deja sin brazo, por suerte Maki-chan intervino._**

 ** _—Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que estamos con Nozomi nos ve con un gran odio, ¿Realmente haría todo eso? –Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de la Ayase, se sobo la cabeza un poco._**

 ** _—¿Qué opinas tú Nozomi? –Viéndola fijamente con sus ojos rojizos Nico preguntó._**

 ** _—Realmente no se Nicocchi, incluso las cartas alguna vez me advirtieron de alguien…_**

 ** _—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese desgr—….! –Antes de poder terminar su frase, una gran explosión surgió, haciendo que el castillo temblara un poco— ¡Joder, ahora esto!_**

 ** _—¡No maldigas Nico!_**

 ** _—¡Cállate Eli! –Rápidamente saco su espada, miro con una sonrisa triste a sus únicas amigas—¡Yo me encargaré de esto!_**

 ** _¡Ni lo pienses Nicocchi idiota! –Con toda la intención de acercarse a la Yazawa está la freno apuntando la espalda a su cara—Nicocchi…_**

 ** _—No te preocupes por mi Nozomi…—Le dedico su mejor sonrisa, en fragmentos de segundos la borro mirando con frialdad a su compañera rubia— Eli, si dejas que alguien la toque, juro que yo misma te buscare y pateare tu trasero ruso._**

 ** _—¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera está en mis planes hacer eso! –A pesar de ser un momento de despedida, Eli quería aligerarlo tan siquiera un poco y así lo consiguió cuando la pelinegra se rio suavemente._**

 ** _—Eso espero… —Sin más se dio media vuelta, pero antes de lanzarse a la muerte misma las vio por última vez— Si ven a Maki-chan…díganle que algún día nos volveremos a ver…_**

 ** _Después de lo último la silueta de Nico se desvaneció entre el humo que se había comenzado a esparcir entre el castillo._**

 ** _—¡Nicocchi…! –La doncella Tojo no quería eso, quería traerla de regreso y antes de hacerlo, Eli la tomo del brazo, alejándola de ahí._**

 ** _Al ver como poco a poco se iban alejando de ese lugar, una sensación de desesperación empezó a dueñarse dentro de ella, sin poderlo aguantarlo más, abofeteo la mano que la tomaba._**

 ** _—¿Nozomi?—preguntó sorprendida la chica rusa, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, la doncella le había golpeado._**

 ** _—¡Tenemos que volver por Nicocchi, Elicchi!—contestó exaltada mientras se daba media vuelta, antes de dar siquiera dos pasos, sintió que la tomaron otra vez del brazo._**

 ** _—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Nozomi!—sin esperar respuesta, la tomo ahora fuertemente de la mano, asegurándose de que en ningún momento se pudiera soltar—Nico estará bien…_**

 ** _—P-pero Nicocchi…—susurró apenas dejando caer más lágrimas de desesperación—…Elicchi_**

 ** _—¿Sí, Nozomi?—contestó suavemente, mientras se recargaba silenciosamente, mirando por encima de su hombro—¿Qué sucede?_**

 ** _—¿Me prometes…estar siempre a mi lado?—dijo tomándola temblorosa de su uniforme—Por favor…Elicchi…_**

 ** _—Siempre estaremos juntas, es una promesa—se acercó a ella, haciéndole de lado su cabello dándole así un dulce beso en la frente—Un caballero nunca rompe sus promesas._**

 ** _Pasos apresurados comenzaron a sonar, así como las voces de los enemigos, al percatase de aquello, Ayase con la mirada busco una salida, solo encontró una habitación, eso serviría mientras ellos se vayan de paso._**

 ** _Con ese pensamiento tomo de nuevo la cálida mano de su compañera, arrastrándola a aquella habitación._**

 ** _Una vez adentro, la encontró un poco familiar, como si alguna vez había estado ahí…_**

 _—Hey Eli, mira, esta habitación esta desbloqueada~ —señalo una pequeña Nico de 10 años._

 _—No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto, Nico…—murmuró mientras veía si alguna sirviente o mayordomo estaba cerca—¡Sal de ahí Nico!_

 _—No seas aguafiestas Eli~ —dijo mientras se metía de nuevo, al ver esto, la chica de cabello rubio la siguió—Este lugar no tiene nada de especial, que decepción._

 _Eli suspiró mientras se tocaba la cara._

 _—¿Qué es lo que esperabas encontrar aquí?—preguntó con aburrimiento, mirando como su compañera inspeccionaba todo el lugar—Tenemos que irnos, nuestros padres se molestarán._

 _—Sí, sí, lo que digas señorita "soy responsable"…—contestó agitando con desdén su mano—Algo interesante debería de haber…_

 _Ayase no le contestó, de nada servía cuando la chica de cabello azabache era una cabezota._

 _Los minutos pasaban y pasan, al estar cansada de estar parada se sentó cerca del librero._

 _—¿Ya podemos irnos?—habló de nuevo Eli—Ya miraste todo, ríndete Nico._

 _—Rendirse tan rápido es para perdedores, así nunca lograrás ser caballero—la miro por unos momentos—Encontré esto…_

 _Le mostró un hermoso collar con una piedra de color morado, parecía brillar por si sola._

 _—Deja eso en su lugar—ordenó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa—Podrían llevarnos al calabozo._

 _—Buu, lo que pasa es que eres una miedosa~ —dijo sonriéndole burlonamente—Solo lo dejaré porque posiblemente me lo querrán robar…_

 _"Y me decías miedosa a mi…"pensaba suspirando Eli._

 _—Ten mucho cuidado con eso Nico—se recargó contra la pared—Y apresúrate._

 _—Ya voy…listo, ya nos podem—…—de repente Nico se quedó callada, mirando con asombro hacia la dirección de su amiga—Eli._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—La pared te está tragando._

 _—¿Eh?—antes de poder cuestionar algo, desapareció de aquella habitación._

 _La chica Yazawa se quedó sola en ese cuarto._

 _—¡Yo sabía que había algo extraño aquí!—gritó emocionada, escucho algo acercándose—Oh no, ya me descubrieron…_

 _"¡Eli allá voy!" con este pensamiento se lanzó hacia el mismo lugar en donde la otra había sido succionada._

 _..._

 ** _—Aquí fue…—susurró el caballero soltando a su doncella acercándose con cuidado hacía aquella pared, la toco confirmando que la podía atravesar—Nozomi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

 ** _—Oh nada, es solo que encontré mi collar…—era el mismo de hace varios años atrás—Lo había perdido cuando tenía 9 años…_**

 ** _—¿Sabes porque brilla?—preguntó mirándolo con la misma curiosidad de hace 7 años._**

 ** _—Eso es porque es mágico y solo con las personas de corazón pueden manipularla—mencionó mientras se lo ponía—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Elicchi?_**

 ** _—Recordé una salida alternativa hace muchos años atrás junto a Nico, tenemos que irnos—antes de hacer algún movimiento, Nozomi ya le había tomada de la mano—¿Estas lista?_**

 ** _—Sí Elicchi…—le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora._**

 ** _"Espero que te encuentres bien, Nico…" y atravesarón aquella pared._**

 ** _Habían pasado ya semanas desde que el enemigo se había infiltrado al castillo, semanas en las que el caballero Ayase mantenía a salvo a toda costa a la doncella Tojo, de vez en cuando se topaba con algunas tropas de 5 hombres, nada que ella no pudiera controlar._**

 ** _No por nada le apodaron "El caballero dorado ruso"._**

 ** _Semanas en las que no hubieron noticias sobre sus amigos._**

 ** _Sobre todo de Nico, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado._**

 ** _Un día, fueron emboscadas, el caballero había hecho todo lo que podía hasta que la golpearon dejándola inconsiente._**

 ** _Desde entonces, ya no supo de su querida doncella…_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _¿Dónde estoy…?_**

 ** _¿Nico?_**

 ** _¿Nozomi?_**

 ** _¿Por qué no hay nada…?_**

 ** _¿Morí acaso…?_**

 ** _Je, Nico me matará…_**

 ** _Lo siento, Nozomi…_**

 ** _Lamento no haber podido cumplir nuestra promesa…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Hoy hace ya 4 años de lo ocurrido en el reino de Akihabara, nadie estaba ahí a excepción del castillo con la doncella encerrada._**

 ** _"Nee, ¿Cómo estas Nicocchi, Elicchi?..." Nozomi observo por su ventana el cielo cambiando de color, abriendo poco a poco espacio a la noche._**

 ** _"Yo estoy triste" Al sentir que de nuevo sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos esmeraldas las limpio con rapidez, lanzando una sonrisa triste al cielo._**

 ** _—¿Algo te incomoda, Nozomi? –Un gran dragón se acercó a la misma ventana, mirándola con curiosidad._**

 ** _—No pasa nada…-Volteo con una sonrisa falsa- …papá…_**

 ** _—¿Por qué no usas tus cartas del Tarot? Eso siempre te ha gustado desde peque—… —Poco a poco la mirada de la pelimorada se tornó fría._**

 ** _—¡Ya no me interesan! ¡Yo solo quiero salir de este castillo para buscar a Elicchi como a Nicocchi! –Su voz sonaba desesperada y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hace 2 años cayeron como cascadas de sus orbes esmeraldas—¡PERO USTEDES NO ME HAN DEJADO SALIR DURANTE ESTOS 4 AÑOS!_**

 ** _—¡Sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien Nozomi! –La cabeza del dragón se posó enfrente de Nozomi, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos—¡Ellas murieron hace mucho! ¡Supéralo!_**

 ** _—¡Ya lo sé…! Pero….—La voz se le quebró, un gran nudo en su garganta no la dejo continuar—… ¡Yo aún tengo la fe…! Elicchi….Nicocchi…_**

 ** _Antes de continuar con la discusión unos gritos afuera los distrajo, rápidamente Nozomi se asomó por su ventada, la doncella no podía creer lo que veía…_**

 ** _¡Eran sus caballeros! ¡Inclusive Maki se encontraba con ellos!_**

 ** _—¡NOZOMI, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?! –Su chica rubia ahí estaba, para ella…_**

 ** _—¡ELICCHI, NICOCCHI, MAKI-CHAN! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAN BIEN! –Sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente bajo del 3er piso dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal, al llegar ahí se encontró con un gran problema._**

 ** _La puerta estaba sellada._**

 ** _"¡Mierda!" Maldecía una y otra vez en cada puerta que estaba bloqueada, dejándola sin escapatoria._**

 ** _Se arrodillo frustrada, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos._**

 ** _—Nozomi… —Unos brazos le transmitieron un calor que hace años no lo había sentido, luego de eso sintió como retiraban sus manos de su rostro encontrándose con una gran sonrisa de Nico y al fondo a Maki vigilando._**

 ** _—N-Nicocchi… ¿De verdad estas aquí…? –Su voz salió más ronca de lo que había esperado pero aun así se ganó una risa de la pelinegra._**

 ** _—Claro que si Nozomi, me encantaría contarte todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos años pero nos tenemos que ir –Nico le ayudo a levantarse, una vez Nozomi se podía sostener por si sola la soltó._**

 ** _—Nico-chan, parece que Eli no podrá hacer más distracción…. –Se acercó hacia donde ambas estaban y le sonrió un poco a Nozomi viendo después a la Yazawa—…Tendré que ayudarla, ya sabes el camino, ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _—Si Maki-chan, ya me aprendí el camino~ —la tomo del mentón acercándola, dándole así un tierno beso— Tranquila, yo me encargare de Nozomi, vámonos_**

 ** _Una vez adentradas en un bosque a las afueras del reino de Akihabara, el silencio reinaba._**

 ** _—Así que~ ¿Desde cuándo son pareja Nicocchi~? –Pregunto juguetomente ganándose un ceño fruncido y un gran sonrojo._**

 ** _—E-Eso no te incumbe Nozomi…_**

 ** _—Vamos Nicocchi~ Aun me falta darle la bendición de tenerte a Maki-chan~_**

 ** _—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? –Pregunto Nico con ironía alzando ambos brazos al cielo_**

 ** _—Jeje~ tal vez no de sangre pero si de espíritu~ —una gran sonrisa ingenua se formó en ella alcanzando el ritmo de la pelinegra._**

 ** _—No jodas Nozomi._**

 ** _—Muy mal Nicocchi, tendré que decirle a Papachika que te castigue~_**

 ** _—¿Papa…chika? ¡¿Eli?!_**

 ** _—Sip~ Elicchi es tu papá espiritual~_**

 ** _—¡Que no soy su hija! –eufórica la chica de ojos carmesí salió corriendo siendo perseguida por una Nozomi sonriente._**

— _…._ Y después de eso llegan Eli con Maki-chan y todos contentos~ ¿Qué te pareció~? – _Tu mejor amiga te miraba ilusionada por su gran creatividad y lo más probable es que esperaba un halago._

—Fue…buena – _A pesar de saber que estuvo muy bien no se lo dirías, te gustaba más cuando se enojaba._

 _Y eso paso._

—¡¿Solo BUENA?! ¡No estés bromeando Nozomi…..!

* * *

Ay, aquí está su inyección espiritual de Natsuko~!

Respondiendo reviews~

 **Nicocchi17:** _Ohhh~ ¡Nicocchi! ¿Qué haces aquí~? Jejeje~ bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado mi Maki celosa~ ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!_

 **KousakaKaedea:** _Hahahaha hola xDDD me parece excelente que te encante mi idea 7u7 ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** _Baia baia 7u7 r holi Carlos~ hahaha seh~ el mundo puede a llegar a ser muy pequeño~ también tengo cuenta en twitta al igual que en Tumblr :B me gusta que me reconozcan xDD ¡Gracias por tus comentarios en mis videos y de igual manera gracias por tu review!_

 **kali9105:** _HAHAHA Ya tu sabe Kalicchi 7u7 r no por nada me encantan los doujins de Ooshima-sensei, sobre lo de Legan, posiblemente mejor la próxima semana haremos lo de AnR xDDD ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **Sn:** _Yo AMO a Maki_ _TachiCelosaCuidadoraDeTablasYazawa_ _, pienso que es un cierto detalle que le podría dar a una relación en algunas ocasiones, ¡muchas gracias por el review!_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	3. El lenguaje de las flores

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

-Diálogos-

 _[Punto de vista / Point of View]_

 _Flash Back_

#1: **La hermosa chica de ojos rasgados** [NicoMaki] **14/02**

#2: **Doncella del Tarot** [NozoEli] **15/02 [Modificado: 24/06 ]**

#3: **El significado de las flores** [KotoUmi] **24** **/06**

#4: **Casualidades de la vida** [TsubaHono] ... **/06**

#5: **No necesito algo más que un simple abrazo tuyo** [RinPana] ... **/06**

#6: **Eres una paradigma indescifrable** [AnjuEre] ... **/06**

#7: **Diferentes rutinas** [NozoNico/EliNico/NozoMaki/EliMaki/HonoUmi] ... **/07**

* * *

Más que palabras son acciones

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Pareja:

 **KotoUmi**

.

.

.

.

[ #3: El lenguaje de las flores ]

 **POV Kotori**

Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, tengo 17 años y actualmente soy un tercer año en la academia de Otonokizaka. Permanezco al Consejo Estudiantil gracias a que mi mejor amiga Honoka-chan me lo pidió, además de que Umi-chan podría volverse loca ella sola ahí al cuidado de Honoka-chan~

Ellas dos son mis mejores amigos desde la niñez, primero conocí a Honoka-chan, ella podría parecer –y ser en algunos casos— algo imperativa, impaciente, descuidada, irresponsable, valiente, con ideas muy locas pero aún asi, ella me ha demostrado el gran corazón puro que tiene, que siempre dará todo por los demás, si quiere conseguir algo, realmente se esfuerza y lucha por conseguirlo, Honoka-chan realmente sabe cómo ganarse el corazón de quienes la rodean~

Umi-chan, me encanta Umi-chan~ ella es todo lo contrario a Honoka-chan, ella es sería, a veces es timida, es muy inteligente, responsable, inocente, algo estricta, racional, servicial, puede llegar a ser muy vergonzosa—eso la hace ver tan dulce~ —, también puede ser muy romántica, sobre todo por las canciones que ha estado escribiendo desde que fuimos school idols, para mí, Umi-chan es como un príncipe azul, tiene ese encanto y no es de extrañar que tenga tantas fanáticas en los tres grados, pero Umi-chan es demasiado densa para darse cuenta de eso y eso me alegra~

Junto a Maki-chan y Eli-chan, es una de las más densas del grupo.

Incluso a Nozomi-chan le costó un poco el mostrarle que la amaba de manera romántica, a un "poco" me refiero a estrellarle una caja de chocolates en la cara mientras le gritaba eso…

Por el lado de Nico-chan fue más lamentable, ¿Cómo se supone que le dices a una tsundere densa que te derrites por ella?

Dándole tremendo beso luego de fallar en las indirectas, eso lo vi por accidente al querer ir por mi maleta, hasta la fecha no lo saben jeje~

Luego esta Umi-chan, bueno, ella no se preocupa tanto en el tema del amor ya que llega a ser muy vergonzoso…siempre esta con los trabajos, ya sean de clase, del club o del consejo estudiantil, también, siempre se la pasa encima de Honoka-chan, ya sea regañándola o recordándole lo que tiene que hacer, eso me hace sentir un poco celosa…

No es cierto, estoy muy celosa del trato que le tiene a Honoka-chan, es tan atenta con ella que me frustra mucho.

¡UMI-CHAN MIRAME SOLO A MÍ!

—¡Ko-to-ri-chan~! –Despertándome de mi ensoñó, Honoka-chan se posó a mi lado con su brillante sonrisa—¿Estas ocupada, Kotori-chan?

—No Honoka-chan, solo estaba pensando~ —en eso me tomo de la mano, arrastrándome un poco brusca, siendo ella—H-Honoka-chan, ¿A dónde vamos..?

—¡Al club Kotori-chan~! ¡Al club~!—oh es cierto, aún seguimos siendo miembros del club que Nico-chan fundo—Recuerda que Nico-chan se enojara con nosotras si lo descuidamos mucho~

Eso era verdad, antes de que todas nos despidiéramos en aquel día de abril, Nico-chan nos había hecho prometer que en su ausencia, estaríamos en su sala de club, para el caso de nosotras—las del Consejo Estudiantil—al menos tres veces por semana teníamos que pasar ahí.

Pero a pesar de recibir casi a diario demasiadas solitudes de ingreso por parte de las de primer año, no se les acepto, no por el momento al menos.

Además de que Maki-chan se ha estado negando rotundamente a cada chica que se le acerca y le pide ingresar, con esfuerzo y a regañadientes acepto a Yukiho-chan junto a Alisa-chan.

Por fortuna, todos los clubs que están en nuestra academia también a optenido bastantes ingresados, en el club de arquería, a lo que Umi-chan me había comentado, tenían 7 alumnas nuevas y si lograban destacar podrían ir a los próximos concursos de la región.

Ah, yo soy presidenta del nuevo club de costura, en un principio me había negado amablemente, pero fue tanta su insistencia que acabe ahí jeje…

Antes de verlo notado, ya estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la sala del club, Honoka-chan apresuró más el paso, abriendo ruidosamente mientras gritaba un:

—¡Yaho~! ¡Buenos días~!—soló se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, Maki-chan estaba en el piso—¡¿Estas bien Maki-chan?!

—¡¿Tengo cara de estar bien?! ¡Idiota!—le gritó mientras se paraba y se sacudía el uniforme—Un dia de estos le darás un infarto a alguien.

—Jejeje~ Perdón Maki-chan~ —fui al estante a dejar mi maleta junto a la de Maki-chan, tenía un dije—Solo no le digas a Umi-chan~

—Buenos días Kotori—mencionó ignorando completamente a Honoka-chan, ya estaba en su lugar de siempre mientras jugueteaba con un mecho de su cabello—¿Dónde está Umi? Normalmente vendría con ustedes

—Buenos días Maki-chan~ —le sonreí mientras me sentaba aún lado de Honoka-chan, ella estaba haciendo pucheros—Desde que llegamos, Umi-chan nos dijo que estaría algo ocupada con el club de arquería, después de todo, tiene que ayudar a las chicas nuevas~

" _Cuyas chicas solo la ven con corazones en los ojos…"_

—Debe ser difícil permanecer a tres lugares al mismo tiempo…—comentó mientras su habitual novela—Me sorprende que no se haya enfermado de estrés o algo parecido

—Umi-chan es muy resistente~ —dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Honoka-chan, ya se había quedado dormida—Además, ambas se están esforzando mucho~

Ella se me quedo viendo en silencio durante varios segundos y suspiró.

—Tú también estás haciendo un gran trabajo, las acompañas y las ayudas en todo momento—me sonroje un poco por el alago, era extraño recibir uno por parte de ella—Eres incluso la presidenta del club de costura

—No es para tanto Maki-chan~ —contesté riendo un poco—Maki-chan también se esfuerza mucho, componer música no es fácil y eso es admirable~

Se sonrojo y desvió su mirada amatista de mí.

—N-No es a-algo realmente fácil..p-pero aun así, no es como si fuera d-descortés…—salió su lado tsundere~—N-Nico-chan se molestaría conmigo si lo soy…

Eso es verdad, desde que ambas hicieron "oficial" su noviazgo delante de nosotras—aunque yo ya sabía que salían desde antes—, es rara la vez en la que Maki-chan se niega a no hacerle caso a algo que Nico-chan le pida, es como si fuera su mayordomo~

—¿Cómo ha estado Nico-chan? La última vez que supimos de ella fue cuando te obligo a que nos saludaras por parte de ella—mencioné mientras retiraba mi mano de la cabeza de mi amiga.

—Supongo que bien…—murmuró apenas.

—¿"Supones"?—fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Estaenojadaconmigoporquenolavisitelasemanapasada—¿Qué dijiste?

—Perdón, no te entendí Maki-chan~…—vi como lanzaba un bufido cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—Está enojada conmigo…—tampoco es de extrañar, se pelean y se reconcilian cada 4 horas—…porque no la visite

Eso sí es malo.

Cuando hablo con Nico-chan—por lo general para pedirle una opinión sobre algún vestuario—me comentó que detesta cuando Maki-chan la deja "plantada", aunque ella sabe que al tener una novia heredera de una gran cadena de hospitales en Japón, pasaría muy seguido aquello.

Es mejor no meterse y ser espectador.

—Ohh…—jugué con mis dedos mientras pensaba en que decirle—¿Ya te disculpaste con ella?

Otro silencio incómodo.

—No…—se escuchó débilmente—Me cuesta trabajo…cuando me tengo que disculpar…

—Te sugiero que vayas a comprar unas fresas y la visites—me miró un poco tímida, le sonreí suavemente—Nico-chan puede ser algo dura, pero se que te perdonará~

—Bien…

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta:

—Oh, aquí estaban, buenos días Maki—dijo Umi-chan poniendo su maleta aún lado de la mía—¿Qué hacían?

—Nada realmente importante Umi-chan~ —ella se sentó a mi izquierda, mientras suspiraba profundamente—¿Cómo te fue Umi-chan?

—Fue agotador…es peor que cuando le intente enseñar a Honoka a usar el arco—miro a todos lados—¿Dónde están Hanayo y Rin?

—Fueron a cuidar a las alpacas, de ahí irían al club de cocina porque una de primero le pidió ayuda a Hanayo—contestó Maki-chan mientras le cambiaba de página a su novela—Pero ya no deberían de tardar en venir

Y asi sucedió.

—Buenos días nya~—entró gritando un poco, despertando a Honoka-chan—Perdón por el retraso nya~

—Buenos días~ —dijo una vez entró Hanayo-chan, dejando sus cosas y sentándose en donde solía sentarse Nico-chan—¿Qué haremos hoy?

Buena pregunta.

—No lo sé…—saque un pañuelo mientras le limpiaba la boca y parte de la mejilla a Honoka-chan—Tenías un poco de baba Honoka-chan…

—¿E-Eh? ¡A-Ah! Gracias Kotori-chan~ —se estiró relajando su cuerpo adormecido—¡Oh! ¡Ya estás aquí Umi-chan~!

—Tengo una idea nya~ —Rin-chan levanto la mano emocionada—Juguemos al "Rey dice"

—Oh~ ¡Buena idea Rin-chan~!—escuché la voz emocionada de Honoka-chan—¿Tenemos con que jugar?

—Nozomi nos había dejado los palillos…—todas vimos como Umi-chan se levantó mientras iba al otro salón.

—Ne, ne, Kotori-chan~ —voltee encontrándome con una risa maliciosa—¿Ya le dijiste a Umi-chan que la amas~?

Aquella pregunta no me la esperaba.

—E-Emm bueno…es algo difícil—si, algo muy difícil si sabes que es del club de densas—P-Por el momento no Honoka-chan…

—Deberías de hacerlo Kotori-chan, antes de que sea muy tarde—¿Tarde? ¿A qué se refiere con "tarde"?

—¿Qué quisiste de—..?—fui interrumpida al escuchar como se cerraba una puerta.

—Aquí están, no recordaba en donde los había guardado Nozomi—los puso en la mesa, haciendo tres de lado—¿Quién comienza primero?

—¡YO!—pidieron al mismo tiempo Honoka-chan y Rin-chan.

Ganó Rin-chan porque Honoka-chan perdió en "Piedra, papel o tijeras".

—¡Quien será el rey~!—gritamos todas, bueno, casi todas, Maki-chan no lo hizo y tomamos un palillo rápidamente.

Me tocó el 5.

—¡Ay! No soy rey…—reí viendo el puchero—¿Quién es el rey?

—Yo soy el rey…—mostró el palillo Maki-chan—El rey dice que…2 y 4 corran por toda la academia en menos de 5 minutos.

Se hicieron escuchar los quejidos.

Después de 10 minutos aproximadamente—ya que Hanayo-chan se canso a los 3 minutos y Umi-chan la esperó—, tomamos de nuevo otro palillo.

Esta vez el rey es Umi-chan.

—El rey dice que…el numero 3 irá a los salones de primer año, abrazará a Yukiho y a Alisa euforicamente—mire el número de mi palillo y era el 2, demasiado cerca—¿Quién es el 2?

Sólo vimos como Maki-chan se levantó con el ceño fruncido mientras iba a la puerta, justo antes de cerrar Rin-chan gritó:

—¡No le seas infiel a Nico-chan!

Y se escuchó:

—¡Cállate Rin!

Así estuvimos hasta que acabo el descanso.

 **POV Umi**

Después del descanso, estuvimos otras horas tomando apuntes, viendo temas nuevos, la rutina de siempre.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho aquella kohai de primer año…

 _Estaba a punto de dirigirme al salón del club de Nico, hasta que una de mis kohais me retuvo llevándome a un lugar un poco más alejado, sin nadie alrededor._

 _Ella lucia ¿nerviosa?... y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, ¿estará enferma?_

 _—¡Umi-senpai!—me llamó con inseguridad—Tengo algo que decirle…_

 _"No otra vez…"_

 _—¿Q-Qué es?—muchas veces he repetido este escenario, demasiadas..._

 _Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como si se quisiera tranquilizar._

 _—Umi-senpai…q-quisiera saber si…—no lo digas por favor—…sí…_

 _—¿Sí…?—la mire un poco incomoda, ella suspiro._

 _—¡S-Sí podría a-ayudarme a ser amiga de Minami-senpai!—tendré que recha….espera, ¿qué?—¡P-Por favor, se lo ruego senpai!_

 _No, definitivamente no._

 _¿Ser amiga de Kotori? ¿Mi Kotori?_

 _—¿Amiga de Kotori…?—pregunté para saber si había escuchado bien._

 _—S-Sí, desde que la vi el otro día en el club, quede e-enamorada de ella…—no se suponía que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?—...y al ver que ella era tan cercana a u-usted, pensé que podría ayudarme a ser su amiga, al menos eso estaría bien…_

 _"Tienes que demostrarle que la amas, Umi." Eso me había dicho Eli en una de nuestras conversaciones por LINE._

 _"Si no arriesgas, no avanzarás jamás, Umi-chan" Y eso Nozomi, quien me reprendió luego de contarle que Kotori me gustaba pero no le decía por miedo a perder nuestra amistad._

 _—T-Tal vez podría decirle que nos acompañe mañana…-no, no tenía que decir eso, idiota—…y ahí podrías hablarle…_

 _De la nada sentí como me abrazaban, aquella chica se separo mientras me sonreía a más no poder._

 _—¡Muchas gracias Umi-senpai!—agitó la mano mientras se iba de aquel lugar, dejándome sola._

Lance un suspiro, mientras fingía ponerle atención a nuestra maestra de química.

 _"¿Por qué dije eso…?"_

Ahora tendría que pedirle aquel favor a Kotori o mentirle mañana con que ella no puso ir porque se encontraba ocupada.

 _"No eres buena mintiendo Umi-chan"_

He ahí el problema de la segunda opción.

—Sonoda-san

—¿S-Sí Fujimiya-sensei?

—Principal Minami la busca, pasé por su oficina—¿La mamá de Kotori? Eso era raro…—No se preocupe por la clase, mañana daré un repaso, puedes irte.

—Claro, con permiso Fujimiya-sensei—tomé mis cosas y salí no sin antes darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a mis dos mejores amigas.

Toqué despacio la puerta de la oficina una vez llegué ahí.

"Adelante"

Intenté controlar mis nervios antes de entrar, una vez adentro me pidió que me acercara.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Umi-chan~—me saludo mientras se reía—No estés nerviosa, nos conocemos desde que eras pequeña~

—L-Lo siento, es solo que sigue siendo la directora después de todo—sonreí un poco, los nervios se esfumaron—¿Sucedió algo malo, Minami-san?

—Con Kotomi está bien Umi-chan~ —me reprendió cariñosamente, como siempre lo hacia—Te llamé porque se trata de Kotori.

 _"¿Le sucedió algo malo?"_

— ¿S-Sucedió algo malo? Kotomi-san— apreté el agarré de mi bolso, tratando de calmarme— ¿Alguien le hizo daño a Kotori? Yo podrí-…

—Wow, alto ahí Umi-chan, no es nada grave en realidad—menos mal, cualquier infeliz que le toque un solo cabello se las verá conmigo— ¿Te gusta no?

—¿D-Disculpe?—¿acaso escuche bien? ¿me preguntó si me g-gustaba..?

—Por tu sonrojo deduzco que es un si~ —ah, maldición, me sonroje— No deberías de darle tantas vueltas al asunto Umi-chan.

Baje la mirada, apretando los dientes, ya lo sabía…lo sabía pero no hacía nada al respecto.

—No te dañes más Umi, —dejo el sufijo de lado, haciendo que la viera de nuevo—estas a un paso del todo o del nada, no tengas miedo.

Es como si me estuviera hablando Nozomi…

Espera, ¿Cómo Kotomi-san sabe de esto?

—N-No es por ser descortés pero…—aquella mirada amatista me ponía nerviosa—…¿Co-Como sabe de esto…?

—Eso es fácil~ eres demasiado transparente Umi-chan~—me sonrío divertida, sentí como mi sonrojo se identificaba cada vez más—Además de que ya me cansé de verlas a ambas en esta situación, así que decidí intervenir un poco~

—A-Ah ya veo…—¿"ambas"?—¿A qué se refiere con "ambas", Kotomi-san…?

Vi cómo se tensó, ella rápidamente se levantó tomándome de los hombros mientras me empujaba hacía la salida.

—N-No es nada Umi-chan, de seguro tus amigas están preocupadas—escuché una risa nerviosa, una vez me lanzo fuera, escuché— ¡El lenguaje de las flores es muy romántico!

 _PUM_

Por poco me estampa la nariz contra la puerta, en fin…

 _"¿Flores, no?"_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que hable con Kotomi-san, después de quedarme sin ideas de como confesar mi amor por ella a Kotori, decidí tomar en cuenta su idea.

 **El significado de las flores**

Gracias a la ayuda de Hanayo, supe el significado de varías de ellas, algunas tenían un significado muy…vergonzoso.

Hoy, le pedí a Kotori se me esperará en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil mientras terminaba de entregar de unos papeles a las oficinas de las maestras.

No les mentiré…estoy muy nerviosa, estoy justo enfrente de aquella habitación, a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi felicidad plena o de un rechazo doloroso.

No sabía si le gustaría el ramo que me dio Hanayo, aunque para mí era hermoso.

Algo sencillo pero bello.

Ahí, cuidadosa y bien colocadas, se encontraban varias camelias, algunas de color roja al igual que rosas, unas eran una combinación de blanco con rosa, escondidas en ellas se encontraban 4 flores más:

Una dalia violeta junto a una de color rosa y una genciana con una peonía rosa.

Respire profundamente, escondiendo el ramo detrás de mi espalda mientras abría la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, tan linda como todos los días.

 **POV Kotori**

Escuché como alguien abría la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil, rápidamente mire hacía esa dirección.

Ahí estaba la persona que más me revoloteaba el corazón, tenía una mirada suave mientras un ligero rubor estaba en sus mejillas y ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

Me acerque quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, antes de poderle preguntar, dijo:

—E-Esto es para ti, Kotori…—me tendió un hermoso ramo, estaba sorprendida por aquel detalle—A-Antes de que digas algo, quisiera que me escucharás primero…

Asentí levemente tomando entre mis manos aquel regalo, nuestros dedos se tocaron levemente haciéndonos sonrojar más.

—S-Sé que te preguntarás porque este ramo…—noté como comenzaba a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda—Eso se debe a que cada flor, tiene su significado…

Aquello, aquello era tan…romántico.

—Las camelias rojas, significan « _admiración_ » algo que siempre he sentido por ti…al ver cómo te esfuerzas—siento que estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas—…las de color rosa « _anhelo_ » _,_ anhelo estar siempre a tu lado sin importar que…las que tienen color blanco y rastros de rosas, significan « _te querré siempre_ »

—Umi-chan…—susurré mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y-Y…escondidas se encuentran otras—busque removiendo con mucho cuidado las otras—Esta de aquí, es una genciana « _eres injusta_ », lo eres por ser tan amable conmigo, tan linda, tan amable…

Sentí como se me escapaban algunas lágrimas, ella es tan…hermosa.

—La peonía rosa « _te quiero pero soy demasiada tímida para decírtelo_ », este sentimiento, lo tengo en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo…—suavemente me retiro las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo—Intenté desecharlo pero « _mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día_ » es la dalia morada, así que si me das la oportunidad « _voy a intentar hacerte feliz_ » Kotori…

—¡S-Sí Umi-chan~! –deje rápidamente aquel ramo en la mesa, lanzándome en sus brazos—¡Te amo mucho Umi-chan~!

—Y-Yo también te amo, Kotori…—sin resistirme más, la besé, sellando por fin aquella silenciosa promesa llamada « _la llegada de la felicidad_ »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hey, hola.**

 **Por fin termine el KotoUmi, créanme, me resulto muy difícil cuales flores escoger, la mayoría las describía completamente…mis favoritas son las dalias (?**

 **No sabía que poner con las chicas en la sala del club y solo se me ocurrió el juego del rey, sin Nozomi, no hay retos sabrozongos :'v**

 **¡Bien~! Creo que será de los más extensos, es un poco tedioso como juntarlas :'v**

 **Otra cosa, los POVs de Kotori: ¡Honoka-chan!**

 **La verdad, es bastante tedioso para mí, escribir con el sufijo "chan" cada 5 letras :'v**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Otro dato: El capítulo #2 : Doncella del Tarot, fue editado, ya que noté –demasiado tardé lol— que realmente no tenía NozoEli, así que ya le agregue más—espero les guste, lamento las molestias ocasionadas anteriormente— y para los que siguen el Crossover, ya está actualizado con unas 6k palabras aproximadamente xD**

Respondiendo reviews:

 **Nicocchi17:** Hahahaha gracias, Nico tiene una imaginación muy espectacular. Todos queremos una dakimakura de Maki, ese tomate esta sabroso :'v

 **kali9105:** Muchas gracias no madre, me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también los amo mucho xD y respecto a la reacción de Maki al enterarse de dicha dakimakura, por el momento, quiero acabar con todos estos OS y ya veré si hacer algo Omake o no :3

 **Pepino-de-mar:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, saludos :v

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** Eli es un caballero y es su deber proteger a su amada doncella a toda costa UvU r hahaha el alambre con puas xDDD no se me ocurrió, pero bueno, fue lo primero que vio y por eso el bate, gracias por el review

 **sn:** Si lo sé, no me centre en el NozoEli, lo siento :'v pero bueno, como dije, ya está modificado, espero y te guste

 **caher1998:** ¡Aquí está el KotoUmi~! Perdón por la larga tardanza :'v

 **Kaede Kitajima:** Hahaha gracias por tu review UvU


End file.
